The present invention relates to a counting device for electronic watches.
There exist two ways of displaying the time. For example, one could count the hours of the day from 1 to 12 and state that it is the morning ("AM" = Ante Meridian) or the afternoon ("PM" = Post Meridian). In Europe, however, one could count from 0 to 23 h. When one wishes, consequently, to make a digital display electronic watch adapted to operate according to the 12 hour clock starting with a circuit designed for the 24 hour clock one can, as has been done, provide an entire new circuit adapted only to display the hours from 1 to 12 and to control a particular display which indicates either AM or PM.
The present invention aims to resolve this problem in a simple manner and enable an easy choice between the two systems.